


Puzzle Pieces

by ZenMlek



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Bottom Zayn, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Niall, M/M, Omega Zayn, Power Bottom Zayn, Sub Zayn, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenMlek/pseuds/ZenMlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall were four Alphas in a relationship they had everything one could dream of they were all ceo's of a huge company, a massive house the only thing they needed for a perfect life was an omega...</p><p>Zayn was a rebellious omega on the outside working in a bar owned by his maker also known as robert downing jr, but on the inside zayn was quiet on and submissive zayn was different his was insecure and feisty he acted noting like an omega but was still a perfect omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunday afternoon harry, louis, niall and liam were all at home they had a day off work they were sitting on the sofa in a comfortable silence, they all had thoughts on their minds each were scared to express not wanting to say the wrong thing. Louis let out a slight sigh "when are we going to mate" everyone turned to look at him "Louis you know we need an omega to mate" Liam spoke with a small smile. "Then why are we not looking for one, every week i ask the same question and every time you give me the same response where are we going to find an omega who will put up with all of us its not like-"  
knock knock  
"ill get it" Niall got up and walked to the door as soon as he opened it he was greeted with an amazing scent the smell of an omega Niall looked down to see a small omega his breath was stuck in his throat beautiful he thought, ravishing skin tone light hazel colored eyes surrounded by long eyelashes plump lips razer sharp cheekbones and an exquisit jawline.  
"Hi im your new neighbor " he spoke such an angelic voice  
"come in please" Niall said bringing in the mystery boy closing the door "this way" he spoke placing his hand on the back of the omegas back steering him towards the other boys.  
"who was at the door" Louis said looking up not expecting to see what he did.  
Harry looked up "Omega" "What is your name little one"  
"Zayn"   
"Your an Omega" Liam looked straight into Zayn eyes. Zayn eyes slightly widened this was the moment he realized all four of the other men were alphas "Your all alphas, I um i should go, im sorry" they all noted how vulnerable the omega could be.  
"No, i mean yes we are alphas but don't be scared we wont harm you" "Zayn are you mated?" Zayn could see the need in all of their eyes he hated when people judged him on his looks and status.   
Zayn narrowed his eyes "No im not mated, why do you wish to mate with me? is that why your asking" tilting his head to the left slightly raising one eyebrow. They were all astonished at how they omega when form quiet to almost feisty  
"We... yes oh god yes" Niall said from behind him  
Zayn whipped around to face him he pursed his lips for a second before speaking "why do you want to mate with me you know nothing about me" he paused for a second turning to face them all "your all judging me based on my looks why should i mate with people like you"   
"Zayn you realize we are alphas and you are being very disrespectful right now" liam spoke his voice dropping   
"And you do realize you are not my alphas, it was so nice meeting all of you but my maker is waiting for me and i must go" That was the last thing he said before walking out   
"Liam remember when i was talking about looking for an omega.... we dont need to look anymore " Louis smiled  
"He'll be a handful" liam said not liking the way the omega spoke to them  
"but he'll be our handful" Niall smiling widely  
" we should talk with his maker, we need to get to know him more you saw how he acted before" they all nodded agreeing with what harry said   
"lets get our omega".....


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft Drunk Zayn

"Let's meet him tomorrow, we haven't been clubbing in ages and I need some drinks" Niall looked at the others with pleading eyes. "But Niall omega" Louis wined when he first saw Zayn he knew there was something special about him he wanted to get him as quick as he could. "I'm with niall on this one, Lou we need to think about it you could tell Zayn is disobedient" Liam was unsure about Zayn could they handle him.  
"Let's just go out and have some fun we'll discuss all of this tomorrow there's a new club that opened I say we check it out?" Not waiting for an answer harry stood up taking Louis with him Niall and liam followed behind them they walked into the master bedroom the walls were a blue/green colour, they had a large walking closet and a luxurious black and white bathroom with the most inviting aroma the smell of vanilla. Once they were all dressed they made there way to the car, they didn't have to travel far as it was only 15 minutes away spare five minutes when they got lost, the club was called M.O.M it was apparently owned by one of the most powerful alphas maybe they will get a chance to meet him. As soon as they entered the club they were greeted but two girls one brunette an omega and one blonde a beta the perfect duo, "Welcome to M.O.M I'm Gigi and this is Eleanor do you want a table or do you wish to stay by the bar?" "A table preferable the corner one" Louis didn't mean to sound blunt but he was a little annoyed he didn't get his way. Niall had noticed their smiles dropping slightly he didn't like seeing anyone upset "What does M.O.M stand for?" Eleanor motioned for them to follow her "It stands for Mind Of Mine our brother choose the name me and Gigi wanted it to be called EG anyway heres your table" it was a round leather seat "what do you want to order" Gigi grabbed a notepad form the back of her pocked "Um can we get four beers" "And to eat can we get some nachos, curly fries and some hot wings" Gigi smiled and walked away going to put the order in. Liam was curious about this brother "so who is this infamous brother of your" Gigi came back with four big glasses of beer walking of again to get the food "Oh he's over there by the bar his name is Zayn" Eleanor paused giggling for a second before continuing "He came back pissed after visiting the neighbours and now he's drunk he'll be in trouble" they all turned to look at the bar and sitting on the counter shirtless in black skinney jeans was Zayn drinking vodka out of the bottle, they were all shocked they knew he was feisty but they didn't realise how bad boy he acted "he suppose to be bartendering with Antoney but he apparently a customer now" A different waitor had delivered the food Gigi had gone over to Zayn and was attempting and failing to drag him away. "Uh oh that's our dad he hates when Zayn doesn't work" a man or Zayns dad had took Zayn away with him they were curious as to what would happen. Louis noticed that none of the siblings looked alike "why do none of you look similar?" They noticed Eleanor had looked down "Zayn and Gigi were ado-" "Eleanor" the dad was standing by them holding zayns arm "Keep an eye on Zayn for a minute I'm taking him home I need to make a phone call before I go" he then turned to zayn "Behave" he said sternly spanking zayn once before walking away. Zayn leaned on the wall closing his eyes "Ell dads mad at me" Eleanor smiled "You shouldn't of gotton drunk and you shouldn't of disrespected the neighbours zee" Zayn opened his eyes and pouted "they were mean to me" sighing Eleanor said "what did they do zayn" "They wanted to mate with me" the boys quietly watched the exchange "isn't that a good thing" "No! They only wanted me to mate with them because of my looks I don't want mean alphas" Liam felt his heart clench, Gigi had come back "don't worry zayn they won't be your alphas we'll find someone who will treat you right, I'll make sure them neighbours don't come near you, now come on dads waiting" pulling zayn with her "but they were cute" zayn muttered before walking of. Harry was thinking about what Gigi said they need to get on her good side or that won't get their omega or better yet zayns dad speaking of "hey Eleanor you didn't get to finish what you were saying about Zayn and Gigi" harry was curious, "oh yeah..um..well Zayn and Gigi the are adopted" "I really shouldn't of told you this it is really personal, I.. Zayn is really insecure about this and I know your our neighbours so don't mention it to him" Eleanor was a little nervous after what Gigi said she wasn't sure whether she should talk to them anymore. "We won't mention it and we didn't mean to make him feel the way he did we were just surprised" as soon as Louis noticed Eleanor's change in language he needed to reassure her "Look love if we ever did mate with your brother we would never let him complain we will keep him happy" "I need to work" Eleanor offered a small smile and walked away but she turned around and gave them a thumbs up and then left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking this story?  
> If you don't know what a maker is its zayns dad  
> Instagram-ziamandlucaya


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he wants to be free he closed his eyes for a second and then opened them and lifted his head up the sparkle in his eyes missing he smiled "Goodbye" 

"I can not believe you Zayn, how can you be so immature" To say Robert was angry was an understatement he sighed turning to look at Zayn who had his eyes closed "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME" he had fire in his eyes but all zayn did was pout and cover his ears "stooooop yelling at me" he said with a childish voice, Roberts fists clenched by his sides his blood was boiling Zayn wouldn't take anything seriously if he was this drunk, he grabbed zayns arm and dragged him to the shower turning the cold water on and shoving zayn in there hoping it would make him somber, when he was sure that zayn was in his senses he pulled him out of the shower.Zayn was sitting on his bed while his dad paced in front of him "when will you start acting like an omega zayn, omegas don't do stuff like this they behave" the words stung zayn he knew he was a bad omega he always told Gigi that but she always reassured him and told him otherwise. "I am very disappointed in you, I'm ashamed to call you my son right now" the words breaking zayn even more. "Then don't call me your son" Zayn whispered he had tears in his eyes he looked straight into Robert's eyes "You always treat me and Gigi different than you do Eleanor" his voice getting louder as he spoke "You only took us in because you had to, you never wanted us and you still don't" He stood up going to his 'dad' "But we don't care, we never saw you as a father" he stopped taking a deep breath closing his eyes "just the man who took away our happiness, so you could get what you wanted but you didn't get it you killed it" zayn grabbed at the collar of Roberts shirt showing him against the wall he bared his teeth eyes going red "Im the disappointment huh?" "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME YOUR SON" "They should have left us without parents, your just a monster" Robert flipped them around "Without me you would be in the streets, what happened to your parents was an accident-" "An accident that you caused, an accident which made me lose them" multiple tears streaming down his face. Robert no longer had zayn against the wall instead help in his arms "go to sleep Zayn, your grounded for a week" Robert walked out locking the door from the outside then walking out. Zayn kicked the door going to his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror laughing at himself "how about grounded forever" he muttered. He opened one of his draws pulling out a new razor, Robert always checked his room and if he saw Zayn used a razor but still had a beard he would be curious, so first Zayn gave himself a clean shave then he took in a deep breath rolling up his left sleeve bringing the razor close to his wrist all the thing his dad said to him running through his mind his eyes clenched shut, he dragged the razor across his wrist again and again and again only stopping when he felt like fainting. .."You need to tell him the truth" As soon as he locked Zayns room door Gigi showed up behind him, Robert ran his hand over his face "Gigi no one should thing bad about their parents, i don't mind Zayn thinking it was me it will crush him if he finds out the truth" "But Zayn thinks you-" "I know what Zayn thinks, and i know he will never accept me as a father but i will always see him as my son the truth will destroy him Yaser and him were so close i wont let him find out what really happened" "And if i tell him?" Gigi questioned "You wont, you love your brother to much to tell him" Robert was right she wanted to tell Zayn what happened but she couldn't be the one to tell him. "I just want us all to be happy, i want us to be a proper family but Zayn wont accept you because of what you said you did" "Gigi just....Go back to the bar" Robert walked away leaving Gigi alone. She knocked on Zayns door "Zayn" she went to open the door realizing Robert had locked it "Call me if you need anything" she walked out the house the same time a car pulled up, they were the neighbor's Gigi narrowed her eyes the doors opened and out came the four boys that were in the club no wonder the wanted to know so much about Zayn. They were all staring up at her house more specifically the balcony in Zayn's room before she had a chance to comfort them one of them ran straight past her an into her house "Liam" the rest of the boys were shouting for him. She looked back towards Zayn's balcony "ZAYN!" tears streaming down her face hysterically...Disappointing. Alone. Disrespectful. Imperfect. Flaw-full. Unloved. Immature. Bad Omega.Silent tears ran down Zayn's he was staring ahead at the night sky, he was in his rooms balcony it was peaceful there he was able to think without being disturbed by anyone except the thoughts in his mind. Zayn let his head drop down he let out a deep shaky breath before shaking his head side to side pulling at his hair he couldn't do this anymore he didn't want to be broken anymore, he wants to be free he closed his eyes for a second and then opened them and lifted his head up the sparkle in his eyes missing he smiled "Goodbye"   
.  
.  
"Eleanor's pretty cool don't you think" Louis liked her mostly because she approved of them for Zayn, they were on their way back from the club they will probably go there more often."Yeah but you heard Gigi and Zayn's dad" Liam was a little on the edge after what Zayn's dad said about 'deal with them later' "We will win them both over plus who can resist the Irish charm" Niall was smiling proudly."Everyone except Zayn" Liam muttered "Why do you turn all sour when we talk about Zayn" Louis knew liam was not sure about Zayn but now he was thinking Liam didn't like him, it worried him because he has a good feeling about Zayn."He's all we talk about can we have a conversation that is not about him" Liam had to admit he was a little jealous but he didn't want the rest of the boys to know that. The rest of the drive home was filled with silence.When they got out the car he noticed the rest of the boys staring at Zayn's house he followed there eyes only to see Zayn resting against the balcony with his head in his hands he felt the sudden urge to protect he noticed one of Zayn's arms were bleeding does he self-harm liam was thinking before he realized what Zayn was about to do he ran towards his house past Gigi and up the stairs he could hear the other boys yelling behind him and Gigi yelling for Zayn. He started banging on Zayns door pushing at it to try and open the door it was locked but he still had to try...Zayn started lifting himself upstanding on the railing of the balcony he heard people calling out his name he looked down seeing Gigi and Eleanor with them was the neighbors, he wanted to turn back and change his mind but he couldn't. "ZAYN GET DOWN RIGHT NOW" he unclasped the necklace he was wearing it was a sliver Z he threw it towards Gigi "no! No ZAYN NO YOU WOMT DO THIS" "please Zayn" this time it was Eleanor. He closed his eyes and tilted himself forward ready to jumy and end it all  
Just when he was about to jump large hands wrapped around his waist wrenching him back, he looked back expecting to see his dad but instead seeing the alpha from next door. Zayn started fighting in the alphas hold trying to get away "stop" the alpha growled an alpha command he stopped everything. The alpha picked him up carrying him bridel style towards his bed waiting a moment then getting up to find bandages keeping an eye on Zayn at the same time he went into the bathroom and the first thing he saw was a razor and blood in the sink his thoughts of self-harm being confirmed, he continued looking eventually finding a first aid kit. He went back to Zayn only to fond him not there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you thing roberts secret is?  
> Where do you think zayn went?  
> Thoughts on the chapter?  
> Add me on instagram:- Ziamandlucaya


	4. Chapter Four

"Stupid stupid stupid" Liam looked to where the sound was coming from he turned to see zayn sitting with his knees to his chest in front of his mirror pulling at his hair, Liam was quick to drop what he was holding and run by Zayns side he carefully took Zayns hands from his hair and pulling his head to his chest.

"Breath Zayn breath" Liam said trying even out zayns breathing, he continued to calm zayn down liam looked towards the door to see the boys, and zayns sisters quietly watching the two he looked back to zayn noticing he fell asleep against his chest he put one arm underneath zayns knee's and another around his back lifting him up and taking him to his bed laying him down being mindful of his arm.  
He picked up the first aid kit only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist he looked to see it was Gigi holding her hand out to take the first aid kit, the alpha inside him was going crazy wanting to protect but gave away the kit to Gigi watching her sit down next to zayn and taking his arm she started to clean up the blood and bandaged it.  
Liam turned to the rest of the boys who were still stood by the door minds still processing what just happened "lets go" he said already walking out of the room the boys looked at zayn one more time before following liam out. The boys ran to catch up with Liam who was already at their house "Li...what... how did" Louis stopped and took a deep breath "what the fuck just happened?" "I saw an omega trying to kill them self, not because it was Zayn but an omega if it was anyone else I would have done the same" Liam was acting if what just happened was completely normal the other boys were still on complete shock about what just happened. "Liam you can't jus-" "Stop I'm not talking about this anymore I meant what I said, stop trying to force Zayn into my heart when there no place for him there!" Liam got off the sofa and went to his room "What the fuck just happened" Louis looked at the other two still not able to process what just happened. Few hours later... The boys were awoken to the sound of someone knocking on the door and we're currently debating on who should answer it. "Liam's the strongest" "Just leave it we have work tomorrow, and I'm not being late go to sleep" "But Li what if important" "I'm not answering it" "Everyone shut up I'll get it fucking babies" Niall muttered under his breath getting up to answer the door. He opened the door and his eyes widened at who was there before he could say anything he was shoved to side... Gigis Pov 11:30pm I stared at the selling fiddling with my thumbs, Zayn needs to know we can't keep this secret from him when he finds out I didn't tell him he'll kill me I sat up and grabbed my phone searching for the contact I need 'Dad' once I found it is rang him. "Gigi I'm busy can it wait" "I'm telling him the truth I don't care what you have to say but he deserves to know" I said "He doesn't need to everything's fine the way it is" "No its not! Nothing fine dad, today he- ughh" I stopped myself before I could say anymore I promised Zayn I wouldn't. "What did he do now?" Robert sighed through the phone honestly he was getting tired of Zayn constantly acting up and even came up with a plan to get him to behave. "He blamed you when it's not your fault you know that I know that and he doesn't, it's not fair on him one day this secret is going to make him do something big then you'll regret not telling him and have to live with the guilt forever" "I will tell him when the time is right now im busy bye Gigi" he cut of the phone I can't stop thinking about that the day that ruined everything! 10 YEARS AGO... It was a regular Saturday morning Yaser, Trisha and Zayn were all sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast whilst Gigi sat alone in her room eating her breakfast because she didn't have a good bond with her parents like Zayn did things weren't always like this turn back time to a year ago Gigi was loved just as much as Zayn was but it had all changed when Gigi presented as a beta, her father was always traditional he though that all women should be omegas and all men should be Alpha's if he ever met a beta he would give them looks of disgust he always though female betas were not submissive enough and male betas weren't dominant enough, but if there was one thing he hated more it was male omegas and female alphas. When Gigi presented as a beta she feel the looks of disappointment her parents gave her but they still accepted her in a way they still provided for her but they always gave Zayn more love her dad almost never spoke to her and if he did it would only be one word, Trisha still treated her the same when Yaser was not around but when he was around she would pretend to ignore her but at the same time send her apologetic looks. Back to that saturday morning when Gigi finished her breakfast she went down to put her plate away as she was walking down the stairs her arm brushed past Zayn instantly a sweet vanilla like smell rushed to her nose her eyes widened as she realized what was happening she remembered the smell was they same as when her omega friends had gone into heat for the first time. She hadn't been more terrified then she way now what would her dad do to Zayn when he finds out hes an omega? She quickly grabbed Zayns arm and shoved him into her room, then she quickly ran downstairs to her plate away. When she got to the kitchen she took in what a mess it was the table was flipped over the plates and cups were smashed and her mother was attempting to restrain Yaser she herd her whispering to him "Its probably Gigi" She watched as her dad calmed down when she said that but then his eyes met hers and he came charging at her he was quick to pull her close and smell her when he realized he smell wasn't coming from her his eyes when red and her growled loudly looking towards the stairs were Zayn was stood arms and face probably not realizing what was happening to him Gigi was quick on her feet to rush up the stairs she took Zayn back to her room and locked the room from the inside and put her desk in front of the door. "G whats happening" Zayn said he had tears streaming down his face he scent was heavy in the room he was scratching he arms. Gigi went to her dresser and pulled out some pills they were suppressants she was given them last year encase she was an omega "Nothing zee just take two of these it'll make you feel better" handing him the pills and the water bottle by her bed side. "YASER HE IS YOUR SON YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!" Gigi heard her mum and dad screaming at each other form outside the door soon enough Yaser was banging on the door "NO SON OF MINE WILL BE AN OMEGA! GIGI OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Gigi had no idea what to do then an idea came to mind she grabbed her phone and rang her cousin Eleanor's phone. "Hello" "Eleanor give the phone to your dad quick" "What why is everything okay" "Ill tell you everything later just hurry up please el" "Okay" "Gigi?" "UNCLE ROBERT, i need your help dad, he, dads going crazy "Gigi slow down whats happening" "Zayns an omega, you know how dad feels you need to get here quick we need your help uncle Robert please hurry" "Gigi calm down for your brother, keep him away from your dad ill be there as quick as i can" She hung up the phone and went to sit next to her brother who was silently watching her. "Im an omega?" Zayn said looking down Gigi smiled sympathetically "Yes you are zee" "Does that mean dad hates me" Gigis heart broke she knows the feeling shes been thought this but just not something as extreme. "Dad could never hate you" "Then why is he-" He was cut of by someone banging on gigis room window she went to the window seeing it was her uncle robert. "Quick bring Zayn and come here" Robert pulled Zayn and Gigi threw the window and helped them of the roof he put them in the back seat of the car "Don't move, you guys are going to be staying with me form now on" Robert went back to the house when he did Gig leaned forward and turned on the radio to distract for the time being it worked she looked back toward the window of there house and saw her dad and uncle and her mum in a heated argument. The next thing that happened was truly unexpected yaser pulled out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it towards the ceiling he shot two bullets the quickly grabbed Trishas hand and ran out of the house no one knew where to, when yaser came back Zayn was giving him one of the worst looks he could give. "You shot them didn't you" Zayn said Gigis eyes widened she opened her mouth ready to explain to Zayn what happened "no zay-" "Yes zayn i did" Robert cut Zayn of he couldn't bare tell Zayn that his father hates him and ran away from him. "But uncle" "Gigi sh were going to my house forget about everything" When Gigi went to sleep that night Robert quickly came into her new room "Promise me you wont tell Zayn the truth" he looked at her eyes sparkling "But he thinks that you-" "I know what he thinks Gigi and its for the best eventually he will forget goodnight Gigi"

CURRENT TIME 

He opened the door and his eyes widened at who was there before he could say anything he was shoved to side the action causing him to bang into the shoe box he was still in shock as he watched the intruder make his was to the master bedroom.  
the rest of the boys had heard the noise and came to the worst conclusions. Liam quickly moved himself to the bedroom door as he heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom.  
Soon enough the door was pushed open Liam was ready to defend and grabbed the intruder buy the neck slamming him against the wall, once he had a proper lookalike at who he was he dropped his hand in shock causing said intruder to fall.  
"Shit Zayn are you okay?" Liam asked ad he picked him up examining his neck to see if he left any marks.  
At this point Niall had came back and was watching what was happening with Louis and Harry.  
"Zayn why are you here and at this time?" Louis stepped forward and asked as everyone else was silent.  
Zayns gaze shifted from Liam to Louis a look of anger and annoyance on his face.  
To say the boys were shocked was an understatement never would they expect Zayn to barge into their house.  
"Listen Zayn it's late you shouldn't be here now in fact you should be resting you had an eventful day" Harry slowed down at the end of his sentence when he realised Zayn was staring at him "We can talk about what ever your here for tomorrow evening"  
"Shut up" Zayn fianily spoke his jaw was clenched.  
The shifted his gaze back to Liam.  
"Why?" Zayn asked with his arms crossed  
Liam sighed "Zayn this is not the right time to-"  
"I said why " cutting Liam of

"I don't care what time it is, I don't care whether your tired I want to know why and I'm not leaving till I know why Liam so answer my question!"

"Are you ordering me around Zayn, because the last time I checked I was the Alpha and you were the Omega " Liam growled stepping closer to Zayn cause Zayn the step back against the door.

"Fuck there so hot" Niall whispered to Louis the whole situation was kind of turning him on.

"Last time I checked you weren't my Alpha Liam so you can't order me around" Zayn spoke he wanted answers and he was determined to get them.

"I don't need to be your Alphas to Alpha command you Zayn" Liam smirked knowing he was wining this argument.

"Do you think my.... my dad will be happy to hear about a random Alpha commanding me" Zayn crossed his arms he was going to come out on top.

"Does you think your dad will be happy to hear about you strutting around in slutty clothing at midnight" Liam had it all planned out he knew he was affecting the omega.

"Excuse me Liam first of im not strutting around and secondly these are proper clothes" 

"Half of your skin is showing"

"I hardly think my arms and knees adds up to half of my skin liam" Just as Zayn finished what he was saying there was more knocking on the door.

"ZAYN I KNOW YOUR THERE, GET HERE NOW" Robert was screaming from the other side of the door.  
"I MEAN IT ZAYN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" 

Liam grabbed Zayn by the waist and threw him over his shoulder walking towards the door smirking all the while.

"Put me down Liam I want answers!"  
"So does your dad" Putting Zayn down then opening the door.  
As soon as the door opened Zayn felt himself being yanked outside by Robert.

"Im sorry for the inconvenience I do apologise and so will Zayn once I talk some sence into him"  
Liam simply smiled and closed the door behind him he walked back to the master bedroom and have the rest of the boys a look, that showed he wasn't going to say anything.

Robert dragged Zayn back to the house and into his room.  
"You are going to stay in the room all night you are not to move in till I tell you to" He commanded him Robert walked out of the room and went to his own.

Zayn huffed since he was stuck in here amd he wasn't tired he might as well do some research he pulled out his laptop and started searching the Alpha's name the first thing that came up was Styles enterprises age terms doing more research he found out where they place was what they did there let's just say tomorrow's an adventure.  
Zayn closed his laptop and went to sleep Liam though he was getting away.. no chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while but im baaaaaack im trying to write as many chapters as i can but im not publishing them all right now... thank you for reading let me know if you have any ideas on how i can improve amd what you would want to see happen everyhing that is commented will be added also this story is now on wattpad my username is borntoziam and don't worry there will be more Louis, Niall, Harry × Zayn momments.  
> Also very important would you guys like longer chapters longer waiting time for updates or shorter updates and shorter waiting time?  
> Follow my Instagram : ziamandlucaya

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram - ziamandlucaya


End file.
